Uninspired
by Kryptik
Summary: This is a re-upload of one of my older fics, "Uninspired." As before, a depressing Mimato vidfic based on 8Stops7's "Uninspired."


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I don't know who does, but it ain't  
me! If I did, I wouldn't be living in creeker country in West Virginia!  
  
Before I start, this is my first PUBLISHED fic. That means the first to  
actually reach public spectrum. Please review, but be gentle!   
Secondly, this is a Vidfic based on 8Stops7's song, "Uninspired." It  
also happens to be a very depressing Mimato, so if you do not like   
implied death, Mimi, Yamato, or me (heaven forbid you hate me!...Note  
the sarcasm...), then DON'T READ!! Otherwise, onward ho, friends!  
  
Abstract Productions Presents  
  
A Lost Cause Vidfic  
  
Digimon:  
  
Uninspired  
  
by Kryptik  
  
Song by 8Stops7  
  
  
(Opening scene: Foggy street in New York. A silhouette is seen through  
the fog. As it nears, it is shown to be a somber Yamato. Cue music)  
  
Took a drive up the coast for the first time  
Where the cities are few and far between  
  
(Yamato continues to walk along the sidewalk, passing a man on the   
street playing guitar for money and street drummers)  
  
Found redemption, the street signs bearing my name  
and direction, the last thing on my mind.  
  
(As he walks, a billboard can be seen in the background. It advertises  
Yamato's band's new CD and concert)  
  
Cause I fell once again, for believing  
And in faith, I began to drive.  
  
(A car in the far background is seen speeding toward where Yamato is.)  
  
I left my home in search of a feeling  
that I'd lost, that must have died  
I must have died.  
  
(Yamato crosses the street, but notices the out-of-control car coming at  
him. He depressingly stares at it. Camera zooms in for an extreme close-up up to the eye. Swirling tunnel effect cuts to...)  
  
Chorus:  
Cause I've been feeling uninspired  
Battered and....broken tired  
Cuz there are many things I've never learned  
Or even decided, if I'm ready to serve  
  
(Yamato and band are seen practicing as Yamato lip-syncs the chorus.   
Cut to band readying to board their jet. Zoom in to Yamato's hand,  
showing a picture of a girl. Closer zoom shows it to be Mimi.)  
  
Falling asleep, in the back of my car  
Who'd have believed I could get this far  
  
(Yamato stares out the window of the jet. Dissolve to scene of Yamato   
and Mimi in the back of a car, about to kiss)  
  
Now all my friends have lost the defense  
Doesn't make much sense  
But I don't need sennnnnssssseeee......  
  
(Before Yamato and Mimi kiss, he is shaken out of his reminiscing by a  
band member, laughing. The rest of the band is seen celebrating with  
wine and champagne bubbling everywhere.)  
  
Chorus  
Cause I've been feeling uninspired  
Battered and...broken tired  
Cause there's many things I've never learned  
Or even decided if I'm ready to serve  
  
(As the band gets of the plane, a crowd screams as the walk down the   
walkway. However, Yamato notices one face out of the crowd...a pink  
haired young woman who turns out to be Mimi. He races toward her   
through the crowd, grabs her hands, and looks into her eyes. Close-up  
of both, eyes shimmering.)  
  
Solo  
(The band is seen playing Hammerstien's Ballroom as the audience goes   
wild. Mimi looks off from the side, watching them, or should we say   
Yamato, intently. Cut to scene of band backstage partying with groupies  
abounding. Yamato looks very anxious, not wanting to be there. Then a  
groupie grabs his head and frenches him furiously. Mimi walks to the  
room only to see Yamato kissing the groupie. In tears, she runs off.   
Yamato pushes the groupie away to chase after her. Outside, Yamato runs  
out to an empty street...well, empty of Mimi anyways)  
  
Took a drive up the coast for the first time  
Where the cities, are few and far between.  
  
(Yamato walks up to a house, piece of paper with an address in his hand.  
He walks up to the door and knocks. Mimi answers, but her face hardens   
as she sees it is Yamato)  
  
Found redemption, the street bearing my name  
And direction, the last thing on my....  
  
(Yamato tries to explain to Mimi but she slaps him and slams the door on  
his face. Yamato falls to his knees on the door step and....  
  
...miiiiiiiiiieeeeeiiiiieeeiiiiiiiiiiiinddd  
(...Screams to the sky, fists in the air)  
  
Cause I've been feeling uninspired  
Battered and...broken tired  
Cause there's many things I've never learned  
Or even decided if I'm ready to serve  
  
(Yamato is seen in a hotel room with a guitar in hand, trying to play,  
but stops. Then he grabs the picture of Mimi in his pocket and looks at  
it. As the camera focuses on the picture, tears drop onto it, obviously  
from Yamato. Suddenly, the picture is balled up and thrown away as he  
leave the room. Cut to Mimi's house. The door opens, showing Mimi. She  
sees a note lying on the ground from Yamato. Tears fall on to the note.  
Mimi then clenches the note in her hand and runs from the doorstep.)  
  
Cause I've been feeling uninspired  
Battered and...broken tired  
Cause there's many things I've never learned  
Or even decided if I'm ready to serve...............  
  
(Yamato is seen leaving the hotel, depressed and tears still in his  
eyes, walking aimlessly. Cut to Mimi at the desk of the hotel,   
hysterically asking the clerk where Yamato is. Cut back to Yamato, on  
the street he was on at the beginning of the video. As we look behind  
him, we see Mimi in the background looking from side to side for him.   
She finally sees him and starts running toward him, but she suddenly   
stops in horror. Camera switches to Yamato's point of view as a   
heartbroken and distraught Mimi looks over him, crying endlessly. The  
same swirling tunnel effect from the beginning zooms out from Yamato's  
cold eyes as Mimi cradles his head, still sobbing over her dead love.  
A crown gathers around the two as the camera zooms out over the city  
scene and fades out.)  
  
Depressing, ne? Sorry, but I had to! The idea for this was rattling   
inside my head for too long, and I had to get it out. You like? You  
hate? You kill? Please tell me, but keep flames down to a miminum...  
I forgot my fire resistant clothes at school. Watch for more of me,   
though. Vermin like me never go away easily, he he he.  



End file.
